1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding tray and is directed more particularly to a tray assembly for use in conjunction with a window in a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of enjoying back-yard activities, it often happens that items desired for serving of food or refreshments in the back-yard are passed from a window in a house, typically a kitchen window, to a server out of doors. In most instances it is necessary that the items passed through the window be handed from one person to another because the window sill is usually rather small, often not entirely planar, and often not horizontal, but at a sloping angle. Accordingly, simply leaving plates, glasses, foodstuffs, and the like on the window sill for later retrieval usually is not practicable, though quite desirable.